


Better Version of Me

by NeoVenus22



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mighty Capin' Justice Magicians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MF100, Week 1</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better Version of Me

**Author's Note:**

> MF100, Week 1

Clare has been, most recently, a sheep. She's also been a cat (not half bad), a rat (more fun than expected), a snake (non-poisonous), a lizard (poisonous), and an elephant (not her finest moment). Clare is really, really bad at spells. She's always been scatterbrained, and magic isn't strong enough in her veins, but she tries to forget that. All she wants, really, is just to do magic well. That's why she likes the Rangers so much: they're learning, just like she is, even if they haven't turned into anything yet. Clare, meanwhile, wonders what she'll end up as next.


End file.
